86th Hunger Games
by HGDisneyTribute
Summary: Sumbit Your Own Tributes.Rated T cause of violence in the end please ease I still need boy tributes anyways PM me if you want to write your POV or some information
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys this is HGDisneyTribute!This is my first me your reply(s)

SYOT 86th Hunger Games Tribute Form:

Name:

Age:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Reaped/Volunteered:

Weapon:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Reaping Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Alliance:

Review please


	2. AN List of Tributes

Ok Guys,this is just an Author's Note.I am just gonna tell you all the tributes that are still available:

D1 Boy

D3 Girl

D3 Boy

D4 girl is taken

D4 Boy

D5 Girl

D5 Boy

D6 Girl

D6 Boy

D7 Girl is taken

D7 Boy

D8 Girl

D8 Boy

D9 Girl

D9 Boy

D10 Girl

D10 Boy

D11 Boy

D12 Girl

D12 Boy

Okay Guys, this is the only available tributes.I am gonna submit the reapings tommorow.

P.S D2 Boy is taken.


	3. AN again Very Important

Ok Guys i just wanted to tell you that in the next chapter i maybe put District 2's reaping first since we don't have a lot of guys review and the arena is gonna be a forest or a anyone wants to write their POVs in the fanfic feel free to to have a victor, everyone needs to vote who dies, the highest five with the most votes on who to die, can also sponsor tributes. And these are the only tributes left available:

D1 Boy

D3 Girl and Boy

D4 Boy

D5 Girl and Boy

D6 Girl and Boy

D7 Boy

D8 Girl and Boy

D9 Girl and Boy

D10 Girl and Boy

D11 Boy

D12 Girl and Boy

PM or review for more info.


	4. District 1 Reaping Part 1

**Ok Guys this is the Part 1 of the D1 i decided that the arena will be...A desert!Now here is the rules every week i will post new chapters, and when reapings are over, EVERYONE has to sponsor and vote who will most likely win the Hunger I am making an new story about Clove and shout out to Emmeline C. Let The Reapings Begin! May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor!**

**Please Welcome...Regina Maeve Gabriel!**

___ I praise you every moment of the day_  
_ From morning's first light to the shadows of the night_  
_ In everything that I've ever done, I always think of you_  
_ Praising the world you created_  
_ Praising the everyday moments_  
_ And giving you thanks for it all_

I sat under one of the trees in the yard with my little sister, Grace using my left leg as a pillow as I was working on the lyrics to one of my songs. The hope was I could write it before the Reapings started, and then if I weren't reaped, I could perform it for my youth group later that night. But it was only wishful thinking, as there had been rumors of a group of kids from the Training Academy who wanted to force me into the Games just because they didn't like me. Though I really didn't care about the rumors, I knew that if I were going into the Games, I would have to find a way to return home to Gracie alive, even if I weren't victor. There wasn't any other option_,_especially when nobody could know the secret I'd been hiding from everybody for the past several days.

If I went into the Games, and the Careers found out, they'd find away to use my secret against me. They'd find a way to hurt me where it would sting most anyway; I wasn't like the others from the Career districts. I had Gracie to think about, and if I had to do it all again, I would. I couldn't imagine life without my little shadow being everywhere with me even though it made things a bit more challenging when I had to travel for my singing, but now that was all going to change, just because of one night.

"'Inny! 'inny!" a small voice called, running up to me as I was working. I'd told Gracie there was a game coming up that two people in each district were allowed to play, but I had made it seem more like a real life version of a board game I played with her sometimes rather than the terrible, gruesome Games they really are. She didn't need to know everything that went along with the Games at such a young age. "Sing to me, 'Inny!"

I put my notebook down, and laughed because nothing could make smile like two year old Gracie pressing me for a song. "All right, Gracie Bess. One song, and then we have to go meet Mama and Papa in the Square."

_ You don't know how much it hurts_  
_ To see you walk out the door_  
_ Ignoring her like she doesn't matter_  
_ Like I don't care_  
_ You shouldn't be out with them_  
_ When there are two who need_  
_ A little attention from you_

_ Please take her from my lap_  
_ Let her stay away from the_  
_ performance for once in her life_  
_ For once in her life, please let her see_  
_ How much she really should mean_  
_ Please take her from my side_

_ You don't know the many nights  
I've gone on the stage_  
_ Wishing I didn't have to see_  
_ The little girl who means to me_  
_ So much, squirming for someone_  
_ To play with her, to pay attention_

_ Please take her from my lap_  
_ Let her stay away from the_  
_ performance for once in her life_  
_ For once in her life, please let her see_  
_ How much she really should mean_  
_ Please take her from my side_

Whenever I sang that song to Gracie, she didn't understand the lyrics so much, but I could see that she felt the emotion behind them, because she always curled up in my lap and wrapped her small arms around my waist.

"Okay, Gracie," I said, picking her up, "It's time to go see Mama and Papa." Maybe I could make them finally understand that they had to be there for Gracie if I couldn't be. Maybe they'll see they're oldest girl is no longer a girl and can't be there all the time for Gracie anymore; if I made it through this Reaping, I'd be off to who knows what part of the district, singing, and if I didn't, there was no way I was going to tell them they wouldn't just be loosing me.

"Are you planning to volunteer?" Mom asked when I caught up to them in the square.

"Yes, and I feel sick about leaving Gracie behind," I snapped, instantly hating myself for lying to my parents about the reason I felt sick. But what could I do? They only cared about going out with their friends, and I was sure I knew they'd care about me volunteering and leaving Gracie behind. "And if I am victor, I can give my child the life you've never given me even though I wouldn't be touring again."

"Your child?" Dad exclaimed, "You're pregnant?" I hadn't meant to tell them, but now that I had, I felt slightly better.

"Yes, and I don't want to talk about it." That was the other why I didn't want to tell anyone. My boyfriend, Jasper Emerson was planning to volunteer as well and if it was us both as tributes, I didn't want him worried about me in the Arena. "I need to get to my section. Be sure to keep an eye on Gracie. She tends to wander off if you aren't careful."

After what seemed like fifteen minutes of introductions and the history of the Games, our escort finally reached into the female's Reaping bowl and pulled out a slip. "And Now, our female is Alessa Markus!"

"I Volunteer! I volunteer as Tribute!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I ran up to the stage. Alessa was small for her age, and weak. She probably wouldn't have made it passed the Bloodbath anyhow.

"What's your name, honey?"

"Regina Gabriel. My name's Regina Maeve Gabriel."

* * *

**"Emmeline C. Thornbrooke wrote the stanza at the beginning of Regina's POV, and the song she sings to her sister before the Reapings."**


	5. Last AN of the week

Hey Everyone this is DisneyHGTribute! Just Like to inform you the tributes that are still available:

District 4 Boy

District 5 Boy

District 6 Boy

District 7 Boy

District 8 Boy

District 9 Girl

District 10 Boy

District 10 Girl

District 11 Boy

District 12 Boy

District 12 Girl

Okay that is the only tributes left to choose I need boys so yeah here is the rules:

You can only sponsor 2 times

You can only vote per chapter

AND If you want to write your POV ask me first.

Well this is Goodbye and May the Odds be Never in your Favour!MWAHAHAHA!Sorry 'bout that.


	6. District 1 Reaping Part 2

**Hey Guys, sorry i didn't update I just have been very busy. So I decided to make the arena into a desert!Yeah, so now I wil begin the D1 part 2.**

**MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!**

* * *

Fade Ford Pov

I was in the training center, sparring with my training partner was Reaping Day,and my father convinced me to train before the year I will volunteer as tribute in the games.I have worked very hard since I turned father is a victor from the 68th Hunger Games and brought pride to our father always tells me that never let him down and become a victor so he will honor me as a siblings and I would train everyday to get ready for the games.I hope that this year I win,bring pride to my district, and be honored by my father.

It's 8:00 and the reaping will begin in an and I go to throw knives to the dummies is very good at throwing knives, thus I am great at trained some more and packed our things.I said my goodbye to Aries ass i went off to another victor's village is on another trail across the bridge.

I ran quickly to my home, and I ran across past victor's house is far on the I got home I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower.I got changed into my reaping outfit, and got down to the living family and I went outside, and walked to the Justice Building.

We got to the Justice Building and a peacekeeper got my DNA.I head to the older boys section.A tall woman who has pink skin and purple dress started the reaping.A video played through the screen about the thirteen districts rebelled and lost, and the start of the Hunger escort heads to the bowl for the girls, and says something, but a girl quickly volunteers, and goes up the stage and is named Regina Maeve the escort heads for the boys before I know it I raised my hand and said "I Volunteer!".


	7. D2 Part 1

Zia Castellanos Pov

I remembered the day my mother died,She would always tell us that life is easy, but in the real world nothing is easy.

_It was raining outside, my brothers and I were was normal until a loud BOOM!There was fire in the streets, many people were running, and there was mom and my brothers running to the Justice Building, my father was in District 4 for that time I was in the school, where they got us to the and my siblings were almost at the building, unfortunately my mom tripped.A peacekeeper saved my brothers and got them to the Justice Building, but my mom was dead from the came back,he then trained us for the Hunger Games, my brothers and I would train hard, for our father, hoping that he would come back and notice,but would just look at us when we did something that would make him proud._

Everyday, I would go to my mother's tomb and bring her flowers,and tell her what was happening at brothers has all changed, they became brutal and became murderers and wanted to volunteer for the games.I was going to volunteer too, I would train hard and I would set traps in the woods.I was not volunteering for pride and for my district, I was volunteering because of my mother.I was volunteering to avenge my mother's death and show my father that I was not a coward, and that we were worth loved.

Today, that memory still haunts me, it would give me nightmares.I was visiting my mother's tomb one last time, unless I win the Hunger mom wouldn't have allowed me to volunteer, she doesn't want us hurt or would always help us if we make mistakes, not like our father who would scold us and punish us.I hope that when I win the old father we know would come back.

I was running to the woods, looking for something like a target.I would trade some things that I hunt for something useful and , I didn't find I stumbled across a tree house if that's what it is.I went up and found that nobody was was dolls and pictures inside, then I remembered that this was the old tree house that me and my siblings used to play would play here when the weather was nice, at that time our father was still the nice and loving dad we used to know.

I quickly got home, and ate some cereal.I took a quick shower and got changed into a dark purple dress and I watched myself on the mirror as I brushed my brown hair, I looked a lot like my mother.I put on some shoes, then I got down and brushed my teeth.I went outside and walked alone to the Justice Building.

There were many peacekeepers in the Justice Building since District 2 is where they trained them.A peacekeeper got my blood and motioned me to continue.I went to the 16 year old's section and looked for my brothers, Jake was in the older boys' section while Jason was in the 14 year old' escort with big hair played the video and there was a special message from President Snow about using the Hunger Games to make sure that no rebellion will ever the video was finished the escort walked clumsily to the bowl for the is it, the moment I've been training escort reached for the bowl and grabbed one packet, before she even says a word, I shouted "I Volunteer".All the girls looked at me with a worried look, nobody has enough courage to volunteer like that.I walked to the stage and told the escort my name as I looked to see if my father was there._He was there, with a satisfied look._


	8. AN very important

**Hey is an A/N and this is really important and I know you all must have read D2 Reaping part has been a glitch in my Doc Manager and every time I save it the words get missing and I have to save it again but unfortunately it just ends up losing PM me ideas for the parade costumes and the traps in the arena.I am also looking for some help because some of the tributes are not responding and we need progress.I hope you understand the problem, thank you.**

May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour!

HGDisneyTribute, OUT


	9. D2 Part 2

**Hey Guys, this is D2 Part 2 Reaping! Yay! So first of all no one private messaged me about of plans, I was thinking the D1 parade costumes should be for D2, how about knights since District 2 is about masonry.**

**Well, here it is D2 Part 2!**

**May the odds be ever in your favor!**

* * *

Avery Scotterson's POV

To say I was having a really bad day. It was another year where children from twelve to eighteen years old where being reaped for the annual Hunger Games, yeppie. "Okay you got this, you weren't reaped the past five years what makes you think you'll be reaped in your last year?" I said, as I washed my faced in the faucet and looked at the mirror.

I was a tall, slim and athletic teen, I had messy black hair with sea green eyes. I took deep breaths as I turned around to get my usual clothes from my closet.

Then I began straightening my black t-shirt. I sighed inwardly and cursed. Great now I'm talking to myself. I thought then began putting on the brown pants I got from my father.

Okay allow me to fill you guys in.

My mother was reaped in one of the hunger games but sadly did not survive ever since then my father began training me harshly starting by beating me up with a leather belt. Ever since I became twelve I began working and helping others to earn pocket money for my father. When it was my twelfth birthday I began hyperventilating about how if I was picked as a tribute or not.

The people I worked with where kinda commenting about how I was funny, kind, smart, and sometimes serious when someone argues with my friends. Some of the children below my age even called me the sarcasm king.

After working I go to an abandon gym everyday where me and some friends train for the Hunger Games. Every year before the Reaping we all sneak out of our houses and do training all day long so we wouldn't have low scores on the rankings. After Reapings we all hug ourselves for our luck and go back to training.

I was pulled back to reality when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in" I told the knocker, I turned around to see my father smiling gently at me which was rare.

He stopped smiling like that since mom died, no offense to him of course. "Ahh son today you will become a man, you will avenge our mother and bring back the respect of the family name." He said as he held my favorite blue unbuttoned shirt.

So that's why he was smiling. I thought as I forced a smile. "Thanks dad, so umm it's another year to get reaped huh?" I said as I took the unbuttoned shirt from him and put it on.

My father's smile vanished and narrowed his eyes at me. "You will volunteer if your name doesn't get reaped right?" He asked me while I inwardly winced. "Uhh sure dad" I said as I began to tie my blue and white trainer shoes.

My father didn't notice the quiver in my voice so he forced a smile and gave me a comb to tame my hair, which was impossible. After awhile we talked about things in general and we went for the Justice Building where the Capitol assigned us all to go.

We finally made it and the peacekeepers separated me from my father who nodded his head and went with the peacekeeper who was dragging him away from me.

The peacekeeper then made me sign five entries cause I was sixteen. Great now I have a minimum of 5 entries in the glass bowl which makes me have higher chances of being reaped. I thought then a nagging voice in my head replied. Don't be pessimistic, try and be optimistic for once, It said.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my arm as one of the peacekeepers got some of my blood and passed it to one of his buddies. Then he escorted me to the eighteen year old section and made me stand there with the others boys.

After that they showed us a presentation about the 'Almighty' President Snow using the Hunger Games as to make sure that there will be no rebellion. "Send innocent or not innocent kids to kill each other yeah wonderful idea really. The parents of those children won't make a rebellion about that." I grumbled under my breath and inwardly cursed President Sloan for making this stupid idea.

And finally the escort came and went for the glass bowls, and of course ladies first as they say. She then grabbed one packet from the bowl and just as she was about to unfold it.

"I Volunteer" A voice said and all of us, I mean all of us turned our attention to the sixteen year old girls section to catch a glimpse of the person who said that. The girl then walked to the stage, her backed turned at us.

And thank gods finally she turned around, well I got to say she's got guts. I thought when I saw her. Skinny build, longish red blonde hair and deep grey eye's she wore a lavender dress with a pair of white and lavender flats. The escort asked her name and she replied "Zia Castellanos"

The escort then nodded and turned to us. "Now for the males." She said as she turned to the other bowl, I sucked in a breath and crossed my fingers at my back. I heard the others suck breaths aswell. Please not me, anyone but me please have mercy gods. I thought as I began to sweat.

"Avery Scotterson" Then it went silent. Crap. I thought as the other boys sighed in relief. My friends that where my age looked at me with pity. I took a glance over my shoulder to see my father looking at me as proudly as ever, I smiled lightly. Atleast I made my dad happy after all these years. I thought as I gazed at the stage.

I sighed inwardly. "Well here goes nothing." I mumbled as I went for the stage.


	10. D3 Reaping Part 1

**Here you have it D3! Sorry if some words are missing, there is a glitch that deletes everytime I save in Doc Manager.**

**MTOBEIYF!**

* * *

Tanya Johnson POV

It was reaping day, I was getting ready for the reaping usually scares me when I was younger but as my father always told me, Keep Moving District 3, no one only have 3 victors, but the other one has been almost like 50 years since the past victor.I looked at the clock nervously, thinking what if Aiden and I get would be worse, we will be forced to kill each other.I looked at the mirror as I buttoned my plaid waited for me in the kitchen, Grace is my older sister who is was lucky she wasn't reaped, last year a tribute from District 3 was beat brutally by a girl from District year, will be my last reaping.I was still nervous since I could be reaped or worse, Me and Aiden was is at work as a nurse in District 3's only sister told me not to worry, there were many girls that had to get tesserae to live. Aiden and I were gonna go to the park to walk to the Justice families were good friends and neighbors, we sometimes eat at Aiden's when we don't have food.I ate an apple as I waited for Aiden.

I saw a little girl that looks lost and was crying.I approached to her and asked what's the talked in short moments as I understood what she was family died, I know that feeling when you lose someone you was not easy for us, that's why mother had to work.I am sure Aiden could wait, I walked her to my house as I saw some bruises in her skins and she has some cuts, I think Grace could heal family are from a long line off healers,I too, myself know how to heal.I asked the little girl her name and she said "Melanie".I took Melanie to my sister's room and told her to heal her and get her some clothes.I said goodbye to Melanie and told her that everything will be ok.I walked to the park to see Aiden pacing back and forth.

"Where have you been? We are going to be late." Aiden said.  
"I was here earlier, I just helped a little girl worries." I said casually  
"Nevermind. Come on we need to run." He said  
"Fine, I was telling the big sensitive." I said

I gave him a peck in the cheeks as we walked to the Justice Building, we have been dating for 3 years first kiss was when I was 14 at my Birthday, he gave me a promise ring that he made for works a weapon maker at the factory, sometimes I help out at the hospital, Melanie and her boyfriend is going to move out next month since his boyfriend was rich.A peacekeeper got my DNA to make sure that I am a Panem Citizen, it is really strict here in District 3 since this was the district that suggested a sometimes when someone tries to sneak out to another district, they need to get electified every day at jail.

I kissed Aiden one more time as I head to the 17 year old's were only few girls at District 3 but there was many boys.I saw my mother and sister with Melanie, she looks more healthier now and her cuts was escort, plays the video and mocks the voice, pretending to be the one who was reciting the video was finished and the escort reached for a packet, when she said a name, my heart skipped a beat as if the whole world was my walking was in slow-motion, but I know that no one will escort reached the bowl for the boys, and a tear fell from my was Aiden, my true will not be easy.


End file.
